


Starlight

by lozlinkaddict



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Starlight - Starset, they're both hurt and neither of them deserve it so imma make it better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozlinkaddict/pseuds/lozlinkaddict
Summary: "At night, the earth will riseAnd I'll think of you each time I watch from distant skiesWhenever stars go down and galaxies igniteI'll think of you each time they wash me in their lightAnd fall in love with you againI will find youA thousand armies won't stop me, I'll break throughI'll soar the endless skies for only one sight of your starlight"~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~It wasn't easy being separated by a permanent barrier such as death, but who knows. Maybe Vio will find a way to see him again.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hello.
> 
> Why does this always happen. *sigh*
> 
> A'ight, so the chapter titles in this are going to coincide with the lyrics of the song Starlight by Starset. As you probably noticed, they won't be short titles, but they'll only half have anything to do with the content of the chapter. The only time that I can promise that they will relate to the actual chapter is when we get to the chorus part, and so...yeah.
> 
> Here's this.

To put it mildly, Vio was upset.

Now, that might sound like a rather contradictory statement, because... it's Vio. How often does _Vio_ get upset?

But he can assure you, he was _upset_.

Life would've been much easier if the Four Sword had allowed them to just fuse back into a single being, but no. They had to have grown so vastly different that there was no way for them to share the same body and go back to one conscious.

Okay, it wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing, per se.

Vio just hadn't wanted to live with this regret after... after their quest.

But, of course, that apparently wasn't up for him to decide.

Consequently...

"Vio?" There was a soft knock at the door. "Are you in here?" The voice was so quiet, so hesitant.

Vio sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Yes, Red. What do you need?"

Red opened the door, but didn't come into the room. "I just wanted to let you know that I finished making dinner, so... it'd be great if you came and ate with us, but I can bring you a plate, if you'd like that better."

Vio exhaled. Red was too pure, holy Hylia. "If you would bring me a plate, that would be great, Red. Thank you."

Red smiled, nodding his head a little bit. "Of course, Vio! I'll be back in a few minutes."

Vio could tell he was slightly disappointed when he closed the door behind him, but he was thankful that Red hadn't said anything.

Vio looked down at the book he'd been pouring over for the past few hours, feeling emotions he hadn't felt before when he realized that there weren't enough pages left to give him the information he needed.

Well.

There's another 6 hours of reading wasted.

Vio closed the book and pushed it away from him, very tempted to slam his forehead onto the space on the desk he'd just opened.

Goddesses damn everything, why did this have to be so difficult?

How could there be _this_ little information on the Dark Realm? Reckon, it wasn't a topic that is consistently brought up by any means, but the fact that it is merely _mentioned_ in most of the books Vio looked through is what was frustrating.

He...

He just wanted to see him again.

To make sure he knew that... Vio was anything but _okay_ with what he had done. Anything but okay with what he put them through. What he put _him_ through.

To make sure that he knew Vio was willing to do practically anything to...

Vio gave in to the urge, and he hardly winced as his forehead connected with the hard wood of his desk.

Goddesses damn it all.

Why did emotions have to take hold so strongly as soon as they hardly mattered anymore?

There was a light knock at the door again, and Vio hummed in response.

Red opened the door, holding a plate and a cup of whatever they were having downstairs. "Here, Vio! It's still hot." He set them on the desk somewhere beside his head, and Vio took a deep breath in to smell the spices. "I can come back later to pick the dishes up, if you want me to."

Vio took his head off the desk, shooting the other a tired smile. "It's okay, Red. I'll bring them down when I'm done."

Red's smile brightened. "Okay! See ya later then, Vio."

He gave him a small wave as Red disappeared through the doorway, the door itself clicking when it shut.

Vio sighed.

Might as well get started on the next book.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Vio was more than ready to pack a bag and start wandering through Hyrule for the answers he needed.

He'd searched through over 3/4 of the Royal Library by this point, and had only gotten _mayb_ _e_ 4 tidbits of remotely helpful information, and he wasn't sure if he was going to get anymore.

After all, the odds did seem to be slanted against him at the moment.

Though... when have the odds ever been in his favor? This wasn't quite anything _new._

Vio sighed, rubbing at his face and pushing _another_ book toward the ever-growing stash of other books he'd already read through.

Dear Hylia, where _was_ the information he needed?

Of course, he doubted he was just going to conveniently find a book that held every piece of data he needed to know to make this work, but should a page or seven be _that_ difficult to find?

The answer is supposed to be no, but Vio wasn't so sure anymore.

If he couldn't find anything on the _Dark Realm_ , he doubted there would be much he could find on the Dark Mirror itself.

Which was _hardly_ going to help him in the long run.

Vio pulled the next book toward him, still rubbing at an eye as he looked at the cover.

Reading at ungodly hours of the morning wasn't exactly _healthy_ , but Vio was beginning to get desperate.

The book he'd just grabbed was practically falling apart, and was written entirely in old Hylian. Whatever picture that had been on the cover had long since faded and the title itself was difficult to read.

Vio was about to move it to the side and simply not read it when a piece of paper caught his eye.

Nestled within the _old_ pages was a paper that was clearly much more intact; the color contrast almost yellow and white.

Curious, Vio opened the book to that page, carefully laying it back on the table.

The section was titled something about 'malice', and Vio immediately disregarded it in favor of the paper atop most of the information.

He could read that later.

Unfolding the piece of paper, Vio blinked in surprise when he found that there was more than one sheet. There was at least three.

And...

 _Wait_.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red peeked out from the kitchen when Vio literally burst through the door. "Oh, hey, Vio!"

Vio took the second to nod to him before rushing past the other into the kitchen and grabbing a mug.

"Didja find something?" Red asked, stirring whatever it was he was cooking for lunch. "You look a little excited."

Vio waited until he'd set the kettle over the flames to get the water boiling before walking up to Red. "I did." He decided not to mention that he hadn't slept in at least two days. "I found something."

Red grinned, and Vio almost grinned back. He settled on a smile instead. "That's great! Do you have enough stuff to get started then?"

Vio thought for a moment, leaning against the counter. "...there's a few things I'm going to need to get beforehand, but I have enough information to start, yes."

Red looked like he was ready to start bouncing in excitement. "That's awesome!!"

Vio couldn't help but mirror his attitude, albeit in a more calm manner.

"So when are we gonna go get that stuff then?"

Vio looked down at his feet, hearing the kettle begin to boil. "I'm... not sure if you'll be coming with me, Red."

Red looked to him with creased brows. "Why not? It's always more dangerous to go alone and-"

Vio held up a hand, and he couldn't help but feel a little better when Red stopped. "You and I are the only ones who even know about this plan right now. If both of us were to suddenly go on an adventure, it would seem slightly suspicious."

Red opened his mouth to differ, but Vio continued.

"You could tell the others and Zelda much better than I could. I want you to be here when I'm gone so they don't... get the wrong idea?"

Red visually thought it over, still pouting slightly. After a few moments, he whined quietly. "Aw, come on. Why do you have to make sense all the time?"

Vio let out a small chuckle, taking the kettle off the flames to pour some water into his mug. "I take it you're willing?" he asked, placing some tea leaves in the water.

Red sighed dramatically, turning to his pot to toss a couple spices into the mix. "Yeah. Just make sure to tell me when you're leaving, okay?"

"Of course," Vio said, still smiling slightly when he took his mug of tea up to his room and shut the door behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Wrapped up in the comfort of his room, Vio pulled the papers out of his travel pack and smoothed them out onto his desk.

The handwriting was rushed and strangely familiar, and Vio had an easy time reading the scribbled words.

The fact that he'd managed to find these pages in and of itself was almost enough for him to take back all the curses he'd spoken of the Goddesses.

But there was more to his task than simply finding information.

So much more.

Vio looked over the pages again, eyes following each dip and curve of the letters.

He had some work to do.

And he's made him wait long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned for this to just be a massive oneshot of shorts, but then I realized that I'll never be able to just sit down and finish it before Ao3 deletes it from my drafts, so now it has chapters. :thumbs_up:
> 
> Remember to lemme know how I'm doing and what I should alter and stuffs!!  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> I love and appreciate you guys!!


End file.
